After Hours
by Sammize
Summary: ONE SHOT! RATED M. One Big Lemon. My first one EVER. Bella and Edward work together. Its a sweaty, hot evening after hours and the sexual tension level is about to explode!


* * *

Disclaimer: I AM NO WRITER! I DONT OWN EDWARD OR BELLA AND I NEVER WILL. BUT I WANT TO.

**This is my first lemon EVER and im scared so be nice and dont be mean about it.**

* * *

His hair stuck to his head with sweat under his hat as he filled the last order of the night.

I snapped out of my day dream suddenly returning to my duty.

Edward Cullen was the poster boy for perfect, but he was stuck at this dead end job like me.

I finished wiping down the table I was working on as our last customers sat down to eat.

Edward came out the service door to me.

"You on the closing shift too?" he asked nonchalantly picking up a wet sponge to help me with the tables.

Edward I attended school together and lived in the same dorm.

He was Mr. Popular and I was Miss. Nobody but at our job we were each others back bone, best friends so to say.

I nodded to answer Edward.

"The manager left a couple minutes ago, after they leave we are completely alone." He mindlessly wiped the table opposite of me.

I looked over to the small family that was dining on French fries and chicken nuggets then looked up at him confused.

"I got something to tell you." He answered with a breathtaking smile.

I bit my lip and glanced back at the family; they were half way done.

Edward stretched to reach the far side of the tiny table making his biceps ripple and his bright red polo grow tighter over his abs.

I licked my lips before mentally kicking myself.

So what if I wanted him badly, not like he would ever want me.

I tried to focus on the dirty table in front of me instead of the god across from me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the family start to rise and throw away their trash.

Once they left Edward dashed over and locked the door then turned off half the lights.

"Finally another stinky night at McDonalds done." he sighed throwing his sponge into the murky water I had to wash with.

"Yeah another hour of work and I can go study for midterms." Fake joy filled the air.

"Midterms are coming up!" Edward franticly started to scrub tables with me again.

We were done in another five minutes and started mopping the floor and cleaning the bathrooms.

"Is it hot in here?" Edward asked suddenly as I was cleaning out the grease traps out.

I wiped the moisture off my brow.

"Yeah" I nodded groaning and scrapping more grease.

I heard Edward's footsteps drown out as he walked away from me

"Bella!" He yelled for me

"What?" I said loudly in reply.

"Bella, I think the air is turned off for the night," Edward called from around the corner.

I dropped my tools and went into the managers room.

Edward was standing in the front of the thermostat with a quizzical look on his face.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"No clue, lets get back to cleaning so we can get out of here." He smiled and walked out of the room.

I went back to the grease trap.

Sweat leaked down my back and, feeling it, I squirmed.

I looked past the cash registers to see Edward moping the floor. He had taken his shirt off and sweat glistened his tight body. Edward looked up at me and winked making me blush and busily start working on my task again.

When I felt more sweat cascade down my back I huffed and peeled the shirt off my body so I was just in a white tank top.

Suddenly I felt hands on my hips as I was forcibly turned around.

My eyes fell in line with Edward's chest glittering in the florescent lighting.

"umm…" I was caught off by his lips forcefully mounting my own.

It took me a second before I kissed him back throwing my hands to grip his hair tightly.

I licked his lip quickly and they parted in a fury his tongue darted out and met mine in the middle of our lips wrestling with a vengeance.

His hands caressed my hips and back and made their was down to my bottom and then they gripped the top of my thighs and pulled me roughly up to his hips, my legs wrapping myself around him. This also gave me advantage in the kiss and I could reach him fully.

I bit down on his lip lightly making him moan and grind his hips into mine. I was slammed into a wall and his lips dropped to my caller bone, sucking, licking an biting there was across my chest. Moans came from my mouth.

"God… I love.. Those.. Sounds…" He gasped in-between kisses

I pulled his hair until he kissed his way up my neck and found my lips again.

I kissed him with all my strength and breath until I was laid down on a flat surface.

I shivered as I felt Edward tugging at my pants trying to get them unbuttoned.

I reached my hands down and ran them across his sweaty chest and feeling them clench.

I felt the coolness surround my legs as he tugged my pants off and threw them on top of a near by cash register.

Edward kissed above my underwear line slowly.

Wet, sloppy, heated kissed trailed one by one up my skin. He paused at my belly button and licked around the rim then continued his torturing kisses.

His hands pressed into my hips as I grinded them into whichever part of his body I could feel. My hands were tangled in his hair tugging trying to get him to quicken is speed.

He pushed up my tank top with his nose as he continued. Once he reached my bra his hands started caressing up my sides and he slid his nose and lips at the edge of my bra.

"Edward" I moaned out as I felt his large hand cover my breast over my bra.

The cloth slowly started sliding up, then his hands wrapped around my back and pulled me up to him as our lips connected again.

Only breaking the kiss for a moment he stripped off my tank top and threw it behind us somewhere.

I felt his hands at the clasp of my bra and shuttered.

He broke the kiss and looked me in my eyes and smirked.

I felt my underwear dampen and my bra unclasp.

Edward slid my bra down my eyes and hugged me to his chest. My nipples were already hard but when they came in contact with the sweat dripping off his they became even harder.

I felt him lift me back so I wrapped my legs around his waist grinding my hot core on to the front of his pants.

I kissed down his neck and then bit lightly on his collar bone.

I glanced around to find out he was carrying me to the children's play place.

I moaned and sucked on his ear lobe.

My back landed on the surface of one of the toys as Edward moaned and pressed himself into me.

I slid down his body and placed my feet on the floor.

Keeping my hands on his shoulders I kissed my way down his chest to where his jeans were sitting.

I began to unclasp the button and I felt his hand in my hair.

I licked his happy trail up to his belly button making him moan loudly.

I slowly unzipped his zipper suddenly aware of the bulge in his pants.

I kissed his lower abdomen as I slip his pants down his thighs and they pooled at his feet.

His erection was more noticeable now then it ever was before and it was still covered.

I crept my hands up his thighs and under his boxers until I came to the crease of his hips there I dug my nails in slightly and scratched in different patterns.

"Oh god Bella" he moaned out lightly pulling on my hair. I smiled up at him and saw lust clouding his eyes.

I licked my lips while I stared him in his now forest green eyes making him throw his head back.

I turned my hands around and grabbed the cloth and tugged it down, my forearm came into contact with his member slightly making him moan out in surprise and I heard his head whip to look down at me.

I was focused on the slow uncovering of Edward's anatomy

I stared in shock as it was revealed and cringed slightly at the thought of something that big being inside of me.

I felt Edward's soft nudging in my hair and smiled up at him earning a smile back.

I wrapped my hand at the base of his cock and added pressure earning a moan from above.

I licked my lips and then lightly licked the tip of his manhood then blew a lung full of breath on it. I heard a intake of breath from above as his hand tightened in my hair.

I licked the length of his shaft slowly before taking the tip in my mouth and sucking on it.

"oh… Bella…" He moaned.

I took him deeper into my mouth. I squeezed my hand around him a little tighter before popping him out of my mouth with a loud wet noise.

I removed my hand and let my spit roll over his entire shaft before reapplying it and taking his tip back into my mouth.

My hand came up to meet my mouth as I slid my lips as far as they could go. His dick hit the back of my mouth numerous times making him moan out in pleasure and tug at my hair.

"Bella… Im going.. Uh.." He breathed before tugging my hair off of him.

I was suddenly picked up and thrown up against the slide we were on the side of.

His mouth covered mine, his tongue immediately between my lips.

I moaned into the kiss as I felt him rubbing his swollen member to my heated core through my panties.

"Shit" he mumbled before I felt us move again.

I was laid down on the stairs that led to the ball pit. My torso spread out on the top stead my hips rested in the air at the perfect angle.

I felt his lips at my breast and his hand at my belly.

He sucked harshly making me cry out.

My hands flew to his hair holding him as he sucked and bit at my nipple. One hand was playing with the line of my underwear and the other was creeping up my body to my other breast. He pinched and rolled my hard nipple between his fingers making me moan out his name loudly.

I felt cold air at my cunt before I realized he had ripped my underwear off.

His fingers slid over my smooth skin and played with the tuff of hair before plunging inside my moist lips.

I moaned at the immediate contact of him and my clit. I gasped as he rolled it between his thumb and pointer, he removed his hand making me whimper and lightly stroked the outside of my pussy.

Edward lightly bit down on my areola and made a loud sucking noise until I looked him in the eye.

My cheeks turned slightly pink as his now dark green eyes stared into mine.

He let go of my breast and gulped.

He held my gaze as his body slid down my own and I could feel his breath on my heated core.

The fingers of Edward's right hand traced my knee and thigh in a rhythmic motion as his left hand danced a crossed my slit. He didn't break eye contact as he softly kissed the inside of my left thigh.

I threw my head back and moaned as one finger entered my sex roughly.

The kiss on my thigh grew stronger as he pulled his finger out slowly.

"God your ….so …fucking… wet" He said as his kissed climbed closer to my pussy he nipped and sucked on my thigh and added a second finger making me groan out in pleasure.

I gasped audibly and snapped my head up when I felt a wet kiss placed on my labia.

The fingers pumping in and out of me picked up speed slowly as he licked in-between my lips.

I laid back on the stairs so my head was supported and closed my eyes moaning out every time Edward's fingers thrusted back into my opening.

His tongue caressed and stroked and explored me licking and nipping until there was a constant slur of moans and breathless words streaming from my mouth.

I felt the heat in my lower abdomen make its appearance as it started to build.

Edward stroked and teased his way to my clit. He sucked softly on it then increased pressure until I was screaming out his name.

My walls clenched around his fingers and he licked and nipped at me until the waves of pleasure subsided leaving me in a glowing haze.

"You taste amazing" Edward said breathlessly moving back up my body with small kisses along my abdomen and rib cage. He kissed his way through the valley of my breast and up my neck until his lips connected with my own.

I could taste myself on his lips which made me moan into the kiss as it deepened.

The heat form earlier started to build back up as his hands came up my sides to fondle my boobs.

I felt him push his member against me and my pussy started to throb.

We broke the heated kiss and he looked into my eyes looking for permission.

I nodded my head and grabbed the back of his neck dragging his lips back to mine as he

Shifted and slowly started digging his cock into me.

He stopped movement and broke our kiss.

"So tight" he whispered

I held my breath as his lips started to travel up and down my neck, his penis going deeper then I have ever had anyone before.

He started to pull out only to push in deeper and my breath left my lungs in one loud moan. I saw a smirk on his lips as he kissed my collar bone and started moving back up towards my mouth.

"Oh god Edward" I moaned out as he pulled out to the tip and slammed back into me making my back dig into the steps.

"Bella I need …a… different angle" he said in-between thrusts.

"Then get one." I said breathing heavy.I felt him slip out of me with a slight pop.

"Bella get in the ball pit." He said clearly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him standing 2 feet away from me.

I slowly started to turn over and climb the stairs on my hands and knees until I slinked into the ball pit.

The plastic colored balls stuck to my sweaty flesh as I was consumed by them.

I heard Edward jump into the pit behind me and the balls shift around him as he made his way over to me.

I was still on my hands and knees as he grabbed my hips from behind and pressed himself back up against me.

I could feel his taut abs on my back as he leaned over me to whisper in my ear.

"If you thought it felt good before you have no idea what I'm about to do now." His voice dripping with sex.

In one fluid motion he pulled my hips back and slipped all the way in me deeper then before.

My breath ran out of me and I almost screamed at the sudden feeling of him slamming into me again and again.

He held my hips tight as he slammed his length into me again and again. I started meeting his thrusts and I felt him shift slightly and plunge even deeper.

My moans turned into screams as sweat started running down my back. Edward was breathing harshly from behind me.

The balls surrounded us like a snug glove moving with our bodies and making that distinctive plastic on plastic noise.

If it was possible our rhythm quickened and we both became almost frantic. I could feel him growing harder and plunging deeper.

My orgasm was near, I could feel the pressure building inside me with every thrust and moan.

"I'm… so... OH GOD…so close" I barely heard him call out. His thrusts started to slow and I felt him bury himself into me and start to hold his breath.

As soon as I felt the searing hot liquid inside me my walls started to clench and I was throwing into the first waves of my pleasure.

Edward buried his head into the back of my neck. My hands tried to grip on to the nylon bottom of the play pin but slipped several times as I rode out waves and waves of satisfaction.

Edward withered on my back as we came together muttering sweet words.

Edward and I stayed in that position until my arms went weak.

"I have wanted this to happen since my first day here when I laid my eyes on your amazing body" He told me before pulling out causing a whimper from my lips.

His arms slipped around my waist and hoisted me up against his chest as he carried me out of the ball pit.

I suddenly was woken from my day dream by a loud noise.

Sweat leaked down my back and feeling it I squirmed.

I looked past the cash registers to see Edward moping the floor. He had taken his shirt off and sweat glistened his tight body. Edward looked up at me and winked making my legs weak and my mind sure my day dream was about to come reality.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I figured I needed a lot of practice for writing these for when I write the one in Go Eagles. Not that its going to be written soon.**

**I had a lot of help for this..**

**First My Little Sister Brina Gave me the idea for a Playplace.**

**My Friend Phylicia Helped me with some of the wording and situations.**

**My Man Jason helped me edit and gave me tons of inspiration.**

**So yeah Helpers.**

**Thank you guy I owe you all. **

**This took me MONTHS to write so yes please be nice im a first timer.**

**now leave me some Reviews with construstive critisism**


End file.
